Second Chances: Choose Or Lose Your Heart
by jtbwriter
Summary: When their son becomes engaged to his high school sweetheart, can Rick and Laurie help true love find a way through a dangerous situation? All constructive comments reviews appreciated! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Choose Or Lose Your Heart.  
  
A Simon & Simon Story  
  
When their son becomes engaged to his high school sweetheart,  
can Rick and Laurie help true love find a way through a dangerous  
situation?  
(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the  
characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Pop, can I talk to you?"  
  
Looking up, Rick saw Robert smiling in the doorway. "Hey, son, I didn't hear you come in, sure." Getting up from his desk, he gave him a hug, then asked, "Want a soda, your mom put some of your favorite in the fridge."  
  
"Thanks, Pop, it is a little hot out." Robbie grinned, watching his father grab two bottles and clear a spot on the sofa for him. As the younger Simon drained his beverage in a few gulps, Rick watched him with mixed emotions. He had an idea what his son wanted to discuss, he had been seeing his girlfriend Ramona almost every free night he had since she graduated from college. Robbie was old enough to make his own decisions, but still, it would be a wrench to see his son marry and move out all together.  
  
"Guess you were thirsty, Rob, want another one?", Rick teased, as the deputy tossed the now empty bottle into the trash. "No, thanks, but I need to ask you something." his son replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"What is it, son?" his father prodded finally. "Pop, when did you know you were in love with Mom, I mean, the second time you met?" Rob finally asked. "I guess I never stopped loving her, Robbie. I met a lot of girls through the years; even one or two I thought I was in love with. But when I picked your mother up off the concrete in Chicago 12 years ago, I knew she was still the one. She gave me this look of pure happiness, and I realized I had to be with her, no matter what. Remember when we first met in San Diego?" Rob nodded, "Your mom was holding my hand and I saw you and Robin, those big eyes of yours. Suddenly I had this feeling that it was meant all along, for us to be a family. You'll know, son, maybe not in the same way I did, but when you find your love, somehow you'll will figure it out."  
  
"But what if I'm in love with someone, but I don't know if they love me enough to, you know, live with my being a sheriff? You didn't mind Mom being a writer, and she used to brag about the work you and Uncle A.J. do. How can I be sure Ramona will accept my work when it seems to scare her so much!" he questioned, getting up and pacing nervously. So that was it-the roadblock Laurie and he had suspected for almost a year.  
  
"I'm sorry, Robbie, I kinda thought that issue had been settled last year between you and Ramona. I don't know what I can tell you to convince her that it's not as dangerous as say, construction work or driving a big rig or other jobs." Rick told him. "The only thing I can say is, let her know you will always love her, that she and your family will always come first. Tell her the truth and then you'll know if it will work or not!"  
  
Suddenly his son embraced him, "Thanks, Pop, I knew you'd understand. You've always been there for me and Robin, I love you." Rick had tears in his eyes, as he replied, "Robbie, I love you too, You've always made me proud to be your father. You couldn't have given me a greater gift then just now."  
  
After a moment, he released his son, then smiled at him. "A.J.'s already called it a day, why don't the two of us grab some dinner and surprise your Mom and sister. You're not on tonight, are you?"  
  
"No, Pop, and Ramona said she wanted to think things over, she had a job interview scheduled at the school in Window Rock, so she said she'd call me." Robbie said, wiping his eyes. "I'd like to have a family dinner tonight. And Pop, " "Yes?" "Thanks for listening."  
  
As Rick followed his son through the gate of the ranch, he saw Laurie waiting on the porch. Marveling once again on her picking up when he was approaching home, he got out of the truck, then saw her expression. "Laurie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he said as she came toward him, then buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Thank God you're home, I, Rick, this was in our mailbox, it's like a nightmare come back!" she whispered, as he stroked her hair. "What is it, darlin'?" he asked, then froze to see a crudely printed note in her hand.  
  
"Stop the desecration of Lost Valley or your family dies."  
  
Below was a taped picture of Robin and Robert, taken at the Chief's last birthday party.  
  
Coming up behind his father, Robbie caught sight of the note, then saw the look on his Mother's face. "Oh, Mom, no!" he gasped, then leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Laurie seemed to regain control. "Robbie, it's ok, I was just startled. Rick, this is crazy, I thought we'd put all this hospital stuff behind us at the council meeting, now this. I'll be really glad when we pick up Mike from the Vet's tomorrow." Rick shook his head, "So will I. I was afraid some outsider might try to stir things up, this looks more like somebody just wants to get their jollies, Laurie. I'd still like to call the Chief on this, but I think it's someone's potshot, that's all, sweetheart."  
  
She sighed, then smiled at her two men, "I'm sorry to have scared you, you're right. Let me rustle up some dinner and then you can talk to the Chief." She hugged both of them, then let out a giggle as her relieved husband picked her up and carried her into the house. Setting her down, he had Robbie flourish the bag of Chinese food they had picked up, to her obvious delight. "You darlings, I do love you, thank you for being so thoughtful. Robin, look what we have for dinner?"  
  
Surprised, Rick said, "Robin's home, I thought she was taking her last final?" "Got done early, Pop, Ramona saw me at the bus stop and dropped me off." she replied, coming out of the kitchen and giving him a kiss. Turning to her brother, she added, "oh, Rob, she wants you to please give her a call, I think she wants to talk to you, bet it's romantic?"  
  
Suddenly grinning from ear to ear, her brother teased back, "Oh, romantic, huh. Like you would know that from Ian, squirt!" Robin chased him into the kitchen, brandishing a towel as their parents laughed.  
  
"I guess we get to set dinner up, darlin', "Rick snickered, pulling containers out of the bags as Laurie brought plates and cups. Getting everything ready, he then pulled his wife into his arms and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Now tell me, why didn't you call me when you found that stupid thing in the mailbox, huh?" he asked her. "I did, darling, but the machine was on, so I figured you were on your way. I called A.J., he told me you didn't have any more appointments, then I felt you nearby." She snuggled close to him, "I guess I'm still not over that hit man yet, Rick, it's been awhile I know, but..." "But nothing, Laurie, it's ok to get upset, just as long as you remember whose watching over you, me!" he reminded her with a kiss.  
  
He felt bad that he had forgotten she was still working through the attack she had suffered before Easter, it had been a while since she had had any flashbacks.  
  
"I know, Rick, it'll be all right." she responded by kissing his ear, then whispered as Robbie and Robin came back into the room, "I glossed it over with Robin, she thinks the same as you do, a bad prank." "I thought you two were going to set the table, you forgot the soda!" their daughter teased, as Rick got up and pulled out a chair for his wife.  
  
"Honey, fatherhood has it's privileges; I bring dinner, you bring the beverages!" he boasted, as Laurie groaned at the bad rhyme.  
  
After a boisterous meal, Rick went to call the Chief, as Laurie set up the game table for Monopoly. Laying out the pieces, Robin looked at her mom, then quietly said, "I hope Ramona comes around, Rob really loves her. He's waited for her to change her mind, Mom. I just wish she'd realize what a good guy he is."  
  
"Darling, you have been so supportive of your brother, do you know how happy it makes your father and I to see how you get along. I know you two scrap and tease each other, but you're always there for each other, I'm so proud of you." Laurie told her, embracing her girl. "Don't worry, honey, I think Ramona will make the right decision for both of them, just give her some time!"  
  
"Thank you, Mom, but us getting along, we just remember what you taught us about family. It was just us really for a couple of years; we always figured that's the way it would be. Then you came," Robin got choked up, "and we knew someone really cared about us!" She returned her Mom's hug, then gave way to her brother's joyful embrace.  
  
"Guess what, Ramona changed her mind, she said "Yes!" he burst out, practically dancing with happiness. Rick entered the living room and upon hearing this, hugged Robbie and kissed Laurie and Robin.  
  
"Congratulations, son, I wish you and Ramona all the happiness your mother and I have been lucky enough to enjoy!" he added.  
  
"Oh, Robbie, I'm so happy I could burst. I'm so glad!" Laurie practically  
  
bounced out of her seat into her son's arms.  
  
"Thanks, Pop, Mom, I'm just so, well, you know. I'm going to pick her up and go for a snack, ok?" I'll take a rain check on beating you guys at Monopoly!", Robbie answered, grabbing his jacket. "Ok, darling, give Ramona a hug for me!" Laurie replied, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Sure, son, just drive careful. Wait a minute, let me walk you out." his father replied, a meaningful tone to his voice.  
  
As they went outside, Rick turned to Robbie, "I didn't want to spoil your evening, but the Chief says an anonymous letter went to several council members tonight, all threatening them. Apparently somebody's still sore about us donating Lost Valley for the new hospital. He wants to call a special meeting for tomorrow night, to find out who's behind this once and for all."  
  
"Oh, no, Pop, that's just crazy. Mom doesn't need this right now, none of us do, but after what happened," Rob stopped, then told his father. "I'll talk to the Chief, I want to try something, do you think Uncle Oscar and Uncle Rudy would help out?" "All you'd have to do is ask them, son, I know they can't go to the meeting, but I'd feel better if they were around." Rick returned. As Rob got in his car, he looked up at his father. "I'd like to have Uncle A.J. too, but with Ricky teething and all, it's not fair to Aunt Linda."  
  
His father shook his head, "Nonsense, your aunt'll be the first to want to help. I'll call your uncle; you just go have a good time. I'll get things rolling for tomorrow, as well as figuring out how to take care of your mom during this."  
  
"Thanks again, Pop, I won't be out too late!" Rob pulled out of the yard, then drove off honking down the road.  
  
Just as his father started to go back in the house, Laurie came flying out. "Rick, where's Robbie, something's wrong with his car!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Laurie, he just left. How do you know there's a problem with his car?" Rick caught her in his arms. "I got a funny feeling when I heard his car start, then I saw a picture of him swerving, we've got to catch up with  
  
him!" she gasped.  
  
"All right, sweetheart, you stay here, I'll go after him. Don't worry, I'll catch up to him!" he assured her, climbing into his truck and catching the keys Robin tossed to him.  
  
"Be careful, Rick, please!" she called after him as he raced down the drive.  
  
Speeding down the road, he soon caught up with his son's Chevette, then honked at him in Morse code. Robbie blinked his lights in acknowledgement, then started to slow down, only to have a small puff of smoke come out from underneath the car.  
  
Quickly Rick got in front of his son's car, then slowing down, allowed the compact to hit the rear of his truck. Halting the forward momentum of the Chevette, Robbie used the emergency brake and managed to stop the car just before the Rockpoint grade.  
  
Shaken, his father got out of his truck, and embraced his son. "How did you know, Pop, I just had the brakes done on this car!" Robbie gasped. "Your mom, she had one of her funny feelings, then said she saw you swerving! I've got to get back to her, son. I'll tow you to town if you like..." "No, Pop, Ramona will understand. I want Andy and Rob to see the car, let me call them then I 'll go home with you. This is too much coincidence with that warning and what the Chief told you." Rob interrupted. Grabbing his portable radio, he called his fellow deputy and boss and alerted them to his near-accident. Arranging to have his car towed to the station, he climbed in the old truck with his father and they raced back to the ranch.  
  
As they pulled up to the gate, Rick honked, waiting for Robin or Laurie to open the gate. It remained closed, then he had a familiar cold feeling. Hitting his watch on, he heard Laurie's whisper, "Rick, come in, someone's trying to break in the back. Robin and I locked ourselves in our room, please hurry!"  
  
"Sweetheart, stay there, Robbie and I will find the intruder." he told her, trying to stay calm. "Rob, you go around the back, I'm going to swing to the side, call Rob and Andy, then meet me in the patio!"  
  
"Got it, Pop!" his son nodded, then edged out of the cab and vanished into the shadows. Rick took the truck to the side yard, then crept out the door and to the back of the house. Peering around the corner, he saw a shadowy figure trying to slide a note under the back door, pulling his gun, he slid noiselessly along the siding. Coming up behind the intruder, he barked, "Freeze!"  
  
Startled, the figure whirled around, then raised his hands as Rick motioned with his weapon to drop the paper he was carrying. "Against the house, now!" he ordered, then called, "Robbie, anyone over there?" He heard two sets of footsteps, then out of the corner of his eye watched his son march another man and place him against the building.  
  
"Rob, shine a light on our uninvited guests, I want to see who's trying to terrorize your mom and sister!" Rick growled.  
  
The young deputy obliged him, then swore, "Randy, Jackson, what the hell do you think you were doing!"  
  
His father saw the shock on his son's face, "Rob, are these friends of yours?" The one Rick had cornered hung his head as Rob replied, "Yeah, I went to school with both these guys, I can't believe they would attack us like this!" "I'm sorry, Rob, I didn't think, Mr. Whitefeather said your Mom was desecrating the Navajo by donating that land.," the one called Randy said. "I thought I was only supposed to scare her then I heard Jackson say we were to take your sister and hide her for a day. I told him no, just to leave these notes and split!"  
  
The other man started to argue, "shut it Randy, you know I wouldn't hurt Robin, but Whitefeather said this was to prove we were real men!" "Shut it, yourself!" Rick barked, angered at the threat to his wife and daughter. "Which one of you lowlifes nearly killed Robbie by tampering with his brakes?" Both guys' jaws dropped, then Randy shook his head, "Mr. Simon, I wouldn't do anything to hurt Rob, that wasn't something we were to do! I know scaring Mrs. Simon was wrong, I'm sorry!"  
  
Just then Rick heard Laurie's voice calling from the house, "Rick, are you and Robbie ok?" He breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, Laurie, stay inside, we'll be right in!"  
  
A siren outside alerted them to the arrival of the Sheriff and Rob's fellow deputy, Andy.  
  
Ordering Randy and Jackson to the front of the house, Rick and his son gave a brief outline of what the two had said, then Robbie knocked on the front door. "Mom, it's ok, open up!"  
  
As the light went on in the living room, Robin came to the door, and hugged her brother. "Rob, I heard voices, how many were out there?" "Two, Robin, two idiots. Where's Mom?" "Right here, Robbie, oh thank God you're safe, "she cried, taking her son in her arms. "Mom, it's ok, thanks to you. I just can't believe what these two were going to do, especially since they knew Mike wasn't here. They say Mr. Whitefeather put them up to it!" he added, angrily.  
  
"Darling, I can, that racist old fool was trying to stir up trouble the entire time the council was debating. I just can't understand why those two boys would  
  
fall for that old "make men out of you stuff"!", his mom replied, looking at the downcast duo.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you all right, when did you realize these guys were outside?" Rick came to her and Robin, enveloping both in a fervent embrace. "We're ok, Rick, right after you left Robin thought she heard a noise, then I saw the smaller once outside by the barn. I shut off the lights, then tried to call the sheriff's office, only I got a circuit busy. That's when I called you. ", Laurie said, kissing him.  
  
"Light, I think you and Robin should spend the night in town, at least until the council meets tomorrow. If Whitefeather is behind this, I don't trust what else he might be up to." Sheriff Rob told her, coming to check on the two women. Giving him a hug, Laurie shook her head. "No, Rob, we'll be safe here tonight. I don't think that old jerk will have the nerve, as a matter of fact maybe he doesn't have to know his plan failed. Rick," she turned to her husband, "Maybe we ought to pretend the guys here left those notes, then reveal Whitefeather's harassment at the meeting."  
  
Rick looked at the sheriff, then at his son, "That might work, darlin'. Let me call A.J. and tell him I won't be in tomorrow. I spoke to Oscar already, he'll be here in a little while to help stand watch. What do you think, Rob?"  
  
The sheriff laughed, "I think Light's got a point, but I still would feel better if you were all in town before the meeting. Why don't the four of you come to the Chief in the morning and lay low there. At least we'd know you were out of harm's way!"  
  
Laurie grinned, "All right, Rob, you win, we'll be at the Chief's tomorrow morning. Darling, this way you can keep your morning appointments and Robin and I will be safe until this gets taken care of."  
  
With their plans made, Rob and Andy took their prisoners to the sheriff's car and drove off. Robbie went around the ranch house to make sure everything was secure, then waited for Oscar Goldman to arrive.  
  
When Oscar showed up, he found Laurie had made a fresh pot of coffee and had persuaded Robin to go to bed. "Robbie, what's this your father told me about your brakes going out?" he asked, giving his nephew a hug.  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Oscar, I just had them done last week, but right after Pop tried to warn me, they went poof. If he hadn't managed to get in front and slow my car down before the Rockpoint grade, I'd have wiped out!" Robbie told him.  
  
As Laurie set a cup of coffee in front of him, her uncle stood up and embraced her. "Honey, I don't like any of this, you should have called me this afternoon when you got that note!" Laurie saw how upset Oscar was, "I'm sorry, Oscar, I thought you were still out of town, I should have called Rudy after I missed Rick at the office. Thank you for worrying!" she kissed his cheek.  
  
"That's what uncles are for, Laurie, now I want you and Rick to get some rest. I think you've had enough excitement for the day. I'll stand watch with Rob." he said.  
  
"On one condition, Oscar, I'll relieve you in four hours, no need for any of us to be dragging in the morning!" Rick insisted.  
  
As he watched Laurie get ready for bed, Rick was concerned about how calm she was after the frightening events of the night. He watched check the windows, then he saw her shiver as she glanced out at the side yard. "Darlin', it's going to be all right, no one's going to get anywhere near you, I promise!" he assured her, coming behind her and embracing her.  
  
"I know, my love, I was so scared for Robbie, though. I can't bear the thought of someone trying to hurt Robin or Rob. Just hold me, darling, I feel safe when I'm with you." she whispered. He picked her up in his arms, then carried her to bed and gently kissed her. Comforted, she sighed, then returned his kisses. "Nothing will hurt me as long as I have you near me," she whispered. Watching her drop off to sleep, Rick vowed nothing would disturb her peace of mind again. Putting his arms around her, he nodded off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After an early breakfast, Rick and Robbie followed Laurie and Robin to Silver Rock, where they stopped at the veterinarian's office to pick up Mike, then dropped off the deputy at the sheriff's station. Seeing them safely into Chief Joseph's home, he lingered for a moment as Laurie handed the energetic dog's leash to Robin, then ran back to him. "Sweetheart, what..." he asked, then found her kissing him through the window. "Well, guess I'll have come for lunch, won't I, darlin'?" he smiled, then kissed her back.  
  
"Be careful, Rick, I'll call A.J. to let him know you're on your way!" she told him, trying to be upbeat.  
  
As he pulled out, she watched him from the doorway of the Chief, then went in to find the elder playing with Mike as Robin laughed at their antics. "All right, you silly dog, go outside with your sister, I need to talk to Light." he grinned. Shaking her head, Robin kissed the cheek of Chief Joseph. "Mike's my brother, huh? What does that make Rob?" she teased. Seeing her go outside, Laurie sat down next to her mentor, then her face crumpled. "Chief, what am I going to do, I'm tired of being scared, now this!" she cried. The elder drew her to him, then facing her, said, "You have every right to fear these threats to your family, my child. Maybe Rick should take you and Robin to San Diego for a few weeks. We can postpone the groundbreaking and construction of the hospital for a couple of months."  
  
"You mean runaway, let the snakes who nearly killed my son and threatened my Robin win? No, Chief, they'd only do this again to me or Rick or someone else I love!" she returned angrily. Standing up, she turned back to the Chief, wiping tears off her cheeks, then saw his proud expression. "Oh, you, you sneaky," She managed a grin, then hugged his neck. "Light, you forget you will not be alone. I and Rob and Doc will be there, as well as your family. Now, I want you to think about more pleasant things for the rest of the day, time enough to worry about the council. What's this about Robbie getting engaged?"  
  
As Laurie filled their friend in about her son and Ramona, Rick spent his day watching the clock while A.J. kept him occupied with one client after another. As their last client left right before 12, Rick grabbed his jacket and told his brother, "I'll call you to see how Ricky is doing this evening." A.J. nodded, "If he wasn't sick, I'd go with you guys tonight. If you need me, call, I can make it in 20 minutes!"  
  
"Thanks, little brother, give Linda a hug for me!" he replied, then rushed out the door. As he ran down the stairs, he passed their part-time secretary, Grace and told her in passing, "A.J. has your check, hon, we probably won't need you next week, ok?" She looked puzzled, so he slowed down and said, "Laurie will be coming back to work part-time next week, Grace. I appreciate your work, and if you like, A.J will write up a reference for you."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Simon, I could use it. Say hi to Robbie for me!" she smiled, then turned and went up the steps.  
  
Shaking his head, he thanked his lucky stars he saw her before A.J. His son might be a good deputy, but he was too kind when it came to the lack of office skills Grace had exhibited. In the month she had worked for them, she had mislaid files, misspelled reports, called all her friends on their dime and generally acted like it was an effort to work. A.J. had wanted to fire her the week she started, but he had persuaded him to let her stay until Laurie was ready to come back to the office.  
  
Speeding down the highway, he saw the light on his portable transmitter come on, then heard Robbie's voice. "Pop, are you on your way to the Chief? Over."  
  
"About 10 minutes away, son, everything ok, over." he responded. "We're all right, Mom's making sandwiches, she wants to know what you want on yours, over."  
  
Rick grinned, it was like having his son driving with him all the way into town. Relaying what he wanted for lunch, asking about Linda and Ricky, that transmitter was worth it's weight in gold!  
  
Pulling into the parking in front of the tribal center, he felt Laurie's greeting, then saw her at the door to Chief Joseph's. "There's my girl!" he called, getting out of the truck. She came to meet him and he picked her up, kissing her and saying, "I missed you, Laurie, I couldn't stop thinking about my sweetheart."  
  
Smiling up at him, she told her husband, "I missed you like crazy, The Chief's been so good, trying to keep my mind off things. I have lunch ready, but "she kissed him back, "I thought you might like an appetizer!" Seeing a wicked look in his eyes, Laurie blushed at her boldness. It made him laugh, seeing her turn red. "Darlin', you are so cute, it's a good thing we're in public; otherwise I might take you up on that appetizer!" Setting her down, the two went into lunch, not noticing the older man watching them from a delivery van parked nearby.  
  
That night, Laurie was pacing nervously as Rick watched the residents file into the Tribal Center. By and large Robbie was reporting a wave of support for the hospital, he had been stopped by several townspeople who were horrified by the events of the previous night. News traveled faster then the telephone, Rick had remarked, and Laurie was heartened by the good wishes being passed along to her son.  
  
A few minutes before 8, Robbie and Oscar came to walk Robin to the meeting. Rick and Laurie were going to come in through the back entrance with Chief Joseph. Deciding to have all the bases covered, Sheriff Rob and Doc were going to stand in the background just in case.  
  
"Pop, you and Mom wait until the Chief is seated, then you come in. Andy's going to bring Randy and Jackson in after that and Rob's going to read the charges against them. I spoke to their parents, they're both going to hold Whitefeather responsible for misleading the guys." their son added.  
  
"Ok, Robbie, we'll be in there in a few minutes." Rick replied, putting an arm around him. Watching him go through the door, Laurie glanced up at her husband, then leaned against his chest. "I'm so proud of our son, darling, and Robin, they've been so brave through all this. You've helped teach both of them how to be strong when something bad happens."  
  
"Laurie, it's you they've learned from, day one you showed them how to handle the two worlds we live in!" he told her, stroking her hair. "Rick, when you say "We", oh, I love you!" she whispered, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
Just then Rob called his father on the transmitter, "Now, Pop, Whitefeather's just started up!"  
  
"Hold that thought, darlin'," Rick told his wife, then taking her arm, the two Simons went in to the back of the Center hall.  
  
Walking into the room, an audible gasp was heard from the few supporters the renegade council member had with him. Laurie kept a tight grip on Rick's hand once they sat down. Immediately Chief Joseph called for Deputy Andy to bring in the witnesses against Martin Whitefeather, and the two men and their parents entered through the side door.  
  
As first Randy Lopez then Jackson Bear told of the plot against the Simons, a rumbling went around the hall. Their parents gave the council accusing looks, then told of the undue influence allowed during the "Leadership" Council meeting conducted by Whitefeather.  
  
Finally, Laurie and Rick stood, as the Chief showed everyone the threatening note they had received. Cries of outrage rang from their friends, then Rick asked for quiet.  
  
"Now, maybe I'm not a member of the people, but you can't tell me this community values an unusable piece of property over a much needed hospital and cultural center. Do any of you want to be responsible for the next person between here and Gallup who desperately needs emergency care and can't make it to the clinic in time?"  
  
Amid yells of appreciation and applause, he sat down, breathing hard. Laurie smiled at him, then stood and faced the crowd. "I can't say anything more persuasive then what Rick just said, but I can tell you this. My family gave the land we inherited back to the people. No threat is going to force us to leave our home or stop the building of the people's hospital.  
  
Only cowards attack and threaten women and children, and I don't believe anyone is above the law when it comes to such tactics. I ask the council to bind Martin Whitefeather and his accomplices over for criminal charges."  
  
As the old council member stood as if to flee, Rob and Andy moved in and placed him and the two men with him under arrest. As they left the room, Whitefeather turned and stared at Laurie, muttering under his breath.  
  
Rick stood up and put his arms around Laurie for support, as she refused to look away from the old man.  
  
As the proceedings ended, the Simons's friends and family surrounded the two and escorted them to the Chief's home. Laurie was stopped by Ramona, who hugged her and said, "Mrs. Simon, I'm sorry those guys scared you like that, they used to be really nice. Robbie was really brave up there tonight." Smiling at her son's fiancée, Laurie told her, "Honey, he's strong because he has family behind him, and he has you now. You've always been a part of our family, now it's official!" As she embraced the girl, another woman and a stern-looking man approached them. Spying them over Ramona's shoulder, Laurie released her and held out her hand. "Angelina, thank you for coming tonight." "Laurie, I'm just glad none of you were hurt, especially Robert." she replied "I was just welcoming your daughter into our family, although it seems she's always been a part of it!" Laurie answered, then saw an upset look cross Ramona's face. Suddenly the man stepped forward, and Laurie recognized him as Ramona's stepfather, Rodolfo Martinez.  
  
"I'm afraid you are celebrating much too soon, Mrs. Simon: Ramona's mother and I have not given her permission to marry your son. I hope you appreciate that this is not possible under the circumstances." Mr. Martinez informed her in a gruff voice. Shocked, Laurie heard Angelina's voice say "Rodolfo, no!" as she repeated, "Not possible, under what circumstances do you forbid your daughter to marry my son. Ramona is of age, and Robert will be able to support her."  
  
Martinez faced her, waving off his daughter's reproachful, "You have no right!" "I can and will refuse my consent, as you and your son are not of our race. Ramona is of Castillian descent, where as your family is Indian, mixed Mestizo, white and Navajo!" he returned.  
  
Taking his wife by the hand, he started to go in the opposite direction, then Angelina shook his arm off. Turning to Laurie, still stunned by his racist attitude, she apologized. "I don't know what to say, please come see us for lunch tomorrow, Laurie. I'll talk to him, reason with him, for Ramona's sake, please come!"  
  
"I'll speak to Rick about it, Angelina, we'll talk this through, I promise." Laurie replied, then hugged the upset Ramona again and told her Robbie would call her later.  
  
Once inside the Chief's home, Robin clung to her father and asked him tearfully, "Pop, why didn't you tell me those two guys were going to kidnap me!" He embraced her, saying, "Honey, both Lopez and Bear say they wouldn't have done it, I believe them. Your brother and I didn't want  
  
you to be worrying, we won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She took a deep breath, then managed a smile, "Ok, Pop, I know it'll be all right. Thank you!"  
  
Suddenly looking around, she frowned, "Where's Mom?"  
  
Just then Laurie entered the room, then went straight to Robbie. "Darling, I think you and Ramona need to have a talk. I just had a conversation with her parents. Rick?"  
  
Her husband came over, seeing her concerned expression. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She looked at him, then filled the two men in on the disturbing remarks made by Mr. Martinez. Her son shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mom, I knew he was resentful of me, but I never dreamed he'd come out with something like that. I'll call Ramona a little later."  
  
Rick was beet red with anger, "Laurie, how dare that nasty little man be so prejudiced, I ought to..." "Rick, darling, please calm down, Angelina already apologized for his behavior. She wants us to come to lunch tomorrow to discuss this. I think for Robbie and Ramona's sake we should," she tried to soothe him.  
  
He stared at her, then said to the others, "Excuse us." Taking Laurie by the hand, he led her to the Chief's back conference area, then closing the door, turned to face her.  
  
"Laurie Light Simon, don't you ever give in to racists like Martinez again. I don't care if it's for Robbie or Robin or whoever: never again will you or I go crawling to make peace with people like that again. Do you understand?"  
  
His wife gazed at him, realizing the depth of hurt he carried for her and their children. Seeing the anger in his eyes, she only knew how much he cared. She knew he was right, and she only had one thing she could say to him.  
  
Laurie approached him and to his surprise, put her arms around him and just held him. Looking down on her face, he saw her eyes full of tears as she whispered, "I'm sorry, darling, you're right. I'm sorry." over and over again.  
  
"Oh, darlin', no, it's ok, don't, my angel." he said, his anger dissipating. He clung to her, as she told him, "All those years ago in San Diego, it cost a lot to try to make it better for Robin and Robbie. I didn't know it hurt you as much as it hurt us. I love you so much, I would never do anything without your being involved." Rick cupped her face in his hands, "I only want what's best, sweetheart, but not like that." As they kissed, a knock on the door reminded Rick that the others were waiting to say good night.  
  
Taking Laurie by the hand, they went to the door and opening It, found both Robbie and Robin standing there with upset expressions. "Pop, is everything all right, you two didn't have a fight, did you?" their daughter asked.  
  
Laurie sighed, "No, but your father needed to know that I would never go against him when it comes to you and your brother." Robbie looked at his father's expression, then without a word hugged him.  
  
"It's ok, Pop, I've never forgotten what you had to do in San Diego to help us; I would never ask you to do anything like that again." Patting his son on the back, Rick choked back his own emotions, how he would do almost anything for his family.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat, then told the others, "I think we should go home, it'll be safe now with Whitefeather behind bars."  
  
Smiling at Rick, Laurie put an arm around him then told their children, "Your father's right, we'll sleep better on this at home. Let me get Mike and we can say our goodbye's."  
  
Looking for their "puppy", Laurie saw Oscar and Rudy helping bid everyone good night, then she heard the pooch barking and followed the noise to the back door.  
  
As she stepped outside and bent down to pick the wagging ball of fur up, she felt a presence, terrifying in its closeness. She heard Rick call to her, "Sweetheart, where are you?"  
  
"At the back door, darling, I had to get Mike," she replied, suddenly afraid. Her husband appeared in the doorway, then looked behind her with a frown. "Laurie, did you hear something out here?"  
  
"Yes, Rick, I just got such a cold feeling, like someone's watching us. Let's go home, it's probably just nerves," she said, taking his arm.  
  
Helping Laurie into his truck, Rick carefully belted her in, then made sure Robin and Robbie were with Oscar and Rudy as they took off for home.  
  
On the way, Rick told his wife, "Darlin', Rob and Andy think Whitefeather's son may be planning to take you hostage to free his father. I think he was lurking around the Chief's when you were outside. I don't want you going anywhere by yourself until they catch him, all right?"  
  
"Yes, Rick, just let me call Angelina in the morning and I'll cancel seeing them, she sighed, leaning against his arm.  
  
The next morning, Rick awoke to see Laurie's side of the bed empty, and a cold feeling swept over him. Getting his robe around him, he went out to the kitchen, only to find her staring out the window.  
  
"Sweetheart, is it your Grandmother?" he whispered, seeing her gazing toward the barn. "Rick, I had a bad dream or premonition, I don't know. All of a sudden, I knew Grandmother Casey was around.", she replied.  
  
Taking his hand, she opened the back door, and Rick saw the figure of her Grandmother, standing in the morning light. Walking her as far as the patio, Rick put an arm around his wife as she tentatively said "Good morning, Grandmother."  
  
Casey looked at the two Simons, then almost sadly answered, "Laurie, you'll have to choose, use your heart and you'll know what to do. He will find you, don't lose hope. Just know that Robin and Robert will be safe."  
  
Rick felt his throat tighten, "Grandmother, are they in danger? Please tell me how to protect them."  
  
She shook her head, "Richard, it's beyond me, the danger is not who you think. Do not lose touch, and listen to your elder, he will do what science cannot. I will be there when you need me, child." she added, looking at Laurie.  
  
Sunlight shone down on the yard and suddenly the spirit was gone, leaving Laurie trembling in her husband's arms. "Darlin', it's all right, I won't let anything happen to you." he tried to comfort her. Taking Laurie inside, Rick made some tea and held her while she drank it.  
  
"I'm ok, Rick, I never get used to her coming, that's all." she told him, trying to coax a smile from him. "I know, sweetheart, but I don't like riddles. What did she mean, you'll have to choose?"  
  
"I don't know, Rick, we'll just have to trust in her words. In the meantime, I want you to go to work, A.J. needs you and we'll be all right." she said, kissing him then getting up to start the coffee.  
  
Reluctantly he stood up, hating the fact she was right. "Ok, darlin', but you don't go anywhere without Rob or Oscar, promise?"  
  
She turned and embracing him, whispered, "Cross my heart!"  
  
As Rick was about to leave, thermos in hand, the phone rang, and a sleepy Robin shuffled out of her room to answer it.  
  
Her parents paused at the front door as she held out the phone, "Pop, it's Rob, he wants to talk to you."  
  
Planting a kiss on her cheek, Rick took the receiver from his daughter. Laurie smiled at her as she came over to give her a hug. "Mom, did Grandmother Casey come this morning, or was it a dream?"  
  
Astonished, Laurie replied, "Yes, honey, how did you know, did we wake you?" "I dreamt she was standing in the yard, and she said she had to talk to you. When I woke up, I heard you and Pop outside, so I figured it was her. What did she say?" Robin asked.  
  
"She warned us, darling, she wasn't that clear but she did say you and your brother would be safe. She said she would be there when I needed her. I don't understand, but well, we'll just watch our step for the next couple of days.", she explained  
  
Just then Rick hung up the phone, then turned with a smile on his face. "Laurie, Rob says they picked up Johnny Whitefeather, he's refusing to talk but they think they got him on weapons violations. It sounds like everything's going to be ok."  
  
"Oh, Rick, that's great, now you go to work and don't worry. I'll take Robin to town with me when I go to sign the final paperwork for the Chief, though, just in case.", she grinned, giving him another goodbye kiss.  
  
Even with the sheriff's phone call, Rick still felt uneasy about his family. When A.J. decided to close the office early, he was relieved and called to let his wife know he would be home for lunch.  
  
Finding no one at home, he left a message, then was ready to hang up when the breathless voice of his son came on.  
  
"Pop, thank God you called, have you spoken with Mom this morning?" Robbie gasped, breathing heavily.  
  
"No, Robbie, is anything wrong?" he answered, concerned, as his brother stopped in the doorway and picked up the extension.  
  
"Yeah, Ramona's here, she found out something from her mother about her step dad, here, she wants to talk to you." Rick heard the phone being passed, then Ramona came on.  
  
"Mr. Simon, my mother just told me that my stepfather isn't my stepfather, he's my uncle. He, he murdered my stepfather down in Monterrey and took his identity. Mom swears she didn't know until a couple of days ago. He threatened to hurt us and Robbie if she said anything. She wanted to warn you and Mrs. Simon not to come to the office to meet her, she's afraid Martinez might try to harm you." she added.  
  
Shocked, Rick shook his head at his brother, then said, "Honey, why would he want to hurt us, we don't even know him!" "He's crazy, Mr. Simon, he thinks Robbie's going to expose him and put him in jail! That's why he made that big thing last night. Plus for some reason he thinks Mrs. Simon is a witch, Mom's afraid he'll go after her if he gets a chance, anything to hurt Robbie!", she replied, frantically.  
  
Terrified at what might happen, Rick asked for her to put his son back on. "Robbie, I want you two to call the Chief, maybe your mom and Robin are still there. Tell them not to move, to stay put and I'm on my way. I'll try to reach her on my transmitter, it's set to 715.5, so keep in touch and call me when you talk to either of them, all right?"  
  
"Sure, Pop, we'll find Mom, drive careful and I'll see you in town." he answered, sounding relieved.  
  
Ending the call, Rick looked at A.J. "I'm worried, here we thought the threat was Whitefeather, now this. I'd better get there, quick!"  
  
"I'll follow you, Rick, you go and I'll call Linda and tell her where I'll be." A.J. returned, putting an arm on his big brother's shoulder.  
  
Driving as fast as his truck would go, Rick kept trying to reach his wife on her transmitter, only to find it wasn't on. Successful in reaching Oscar, he found the older man was already aware of the threat and was on his way to town.  
  
Suddenly Rick got a cold feeling, then the light on his watch went on.  
  
"Laurie, sweetheart, answer me, where are you?" he called. There was a pause, then her voice, sounding strange.  
  
"Rick, I stopped to see Angelina, but something's wrong, I think Martinez isn't Ramona's stepfather. Darling, I don't feel so good, got to get out of here." She sounded faint, then to Rick's horror he heard another voice. "Quiet, Mrs. Simon, you're coming with me." A muffled cry came through the transmitter, then there was the sound of a struggle. Immediately Rick raised the volume of his transmitter, only to hear nothing.  
  
Dialing his son's transmitter, he called, "Robbie, come in, go to Ramona's house, hurry, over!"  
  
His son replied immediately, "Pop, I'm just pulling into town, we'll be there in a moment."  
  
Monitoring his tranmission, the older Simon tore into town, listening to the sound of his son running, then pounding on the door of the office Rodolfo Martinez had occupied. Abruptly he heard a key turning, then Robbie calling out for Ramona's mother.  
  
"Pop, no! Mom's jacket and purse are on the floor, she's gone! Ramona, what's this?", he heard something being ruffled, like papers, then his son's voice.  
  
"Pop, he's left a diagram to the Lost Valley construction site here, and, he's got explosives, he's going to blow up something!"  
  
"Robbie, go get Rob, I'll meet you at his office, we've got to find your mom before he hurts her!" Rick told him, trying to remain calm.  
  
As he drove in to town, he caught sight of Oscar and Rudy, together with Rob Gomez and his son in front of the Chief's house.  
  
Screeching to a halt, he jumped out of the truck and ran to the group. "Robbie, have you heard anything, where's Ramona?"  
  
"She's with her mother, Pop, I'm so glad to see you", he said heavily, then hugged his father.  
  
"It's all right, son, we'll find your mom. We just have to figure out where he took her." he replied, seeing the angry looks on Oscar and Rudy's faces. "Where's your sister?"  
  
"She's with the Chief, Pop, she's really upset. Mom told her she'd be right back, that Mrs. Martinez wasn't answering so she was going to stop by to cancel meeting her." he answered.  
  
"Rick, Ramona's mother was locked in a closet, she's going to be all right but she's afraid Martinez may have taken Laurie to stop Robbie from marrying Ramona." Sheriff Rob explained, putting an arm on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Rick let out a deep breath, then paled as Rudy added, "What concerns me, son, is that Mrs. Martinez says her brother-in-law had been carrying some Mexican herbal potion that's supposed to put you to sleep.  
  
I'm afraid he may have slipped it to Laurie in a glass of water., Robbie found a half full one on the desk in Martinez's office."  
  
"She said she didn't feel good when I got ahold of her on the transmitter," he answered numbly. "She wanted to get out of there, that Rodolfo wasn't Ramona's stepfather.  
  
Laurie must have overheard or seen something; we have to find her!"  
  
Behind them a car skidded to a halt, then A.J. burst out of the driver's seat and ran up to them.  
  
"Robbie, does Martinez drive a white van?", he asked, winded. "I think so, Uncle A.J., why, did you see something?"  
  
"I just talked to the construction chief for the hospital site; he says a white panel van has been seen around the area the last couple of nights. I asked him if it was there now and he said yes!" A.J. added, looking at his brother.  
  
"Good work, A.J., let's get out there. Oscar, do you have your weapon?" he asked the big man. Stern-faced, Oscar lifted his jacket to show his shoulder holster. "I'm ready, son, let's go get my niece." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Laurie came to slowly, her eyes were heavy and she found it hard to open them. Blinking, she realized she was in near-darkness, only a single lamp in a cold room, no, a cave of some kind. A familiar smell, like wet earth tickled her nose. When she tried to move, she discovered her wrists were bound around a support pillar. A gag was stuffed in her mouth, dry and uncomfortable. Suddenly her memory returned, and she wriggled her hands until she could press the button on her transmitter.  
  
Frantic, she closed her eyes and called out for Rick, then picked up a feeling that he was near. Abruptly she heard his voice on the transmitter, "Laurie, darlin', where are you?" Unable to pull the gag out of her mouth with her nearly numb fingers, she tapped Morse code on the transmitter face, telling him she was tied up in a cave of some kind, then got a response. "Sweetheart, it's all right, we'll find you."  
  
"Ramona's uncle, he's not her stepfather, he's a fugitive who stole her father's identity. He's the one who cut Robbie's brake line; he must have put something in the glass of water he offered me." she managed to tap out. Suddenly she heard footsteps, and frantically she let Rick know someone was coming. Tears came to her eyes when he told her "I'm on my way, sweetheart, we think he's hiding you at Lost Valley."  
  
A light suddenly shone on her, blinding her, then a figure came toward Laurie, and she wanted to scream. A devilish mask glared down at her, then a voice, "Who are you to encourage the mixing of the cultures, you witch, you are going to pay for your sacrilege against tradition, and unless you do as I say, so will your son!"  
  
She shook her head, terrified. At once, she realized the voice belonged to Martinez; oh God no, he was going to kill Robbie. Her captor came closer, then his hand reached out and pulled the gag out of her mouth, causing her to gasp and choke.  
  
"Perhaps another sip of water might help you make your decision, Mrs. Simon." Martinez threatened, waving a bottle in front of her. "No!", Laurie whispered, leaning against her wrists. She heard Rick tell her, "Darlin', agree to whatever he wants, we're almost there." She cleared her throat, "I'll do what you want, only spare my son." she begged.  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Simon. Wait right here, I'll fetch a piece of paper, you will write what I tell you to, then I will take you to the desert and set you free. By the time someone finds you, you will have forgotten everything that has happened." he promised.  
  
Martinez turned, then disappeared into the shadows. Laurie sank against the support beam, "Rick, did you hear his voice, it's Martinez, he's crazy!" she said. "Laurie, I see him, I 'm coming in, Robbie's going to go around the back of the site. Just hold on, I'll be with you in a minute." he replied.  
  
Abruptly, Martinez rushed back into the cave ,swearing, the mask pushed back from his face. "The police are here, I've got to take care of you now, Mrs. Simon. I promise it will be quick!"  
  
In horror she realized he held dynamite in his hands. Frantic, she screamed "Rick!" He came at her and forced the gag back in her mouth, then tied the  
  
dynamite to the beam. Unrolling the rest of the rope behind him, her captor got to the cave entrance then pulled out a lighter.  
  
Laurie closed her eyes, "Rick, I love you, don't come in, he's going to blow the cave up. Stop Robbie, otherwise he'll be killed." she thought to him.  
  
All at once she heard Rick yell, "Drop it!" She opened her eyes to see Rick shoot the lighter out of Martinez's hand, then watched him run to her, as Robbie came from the other side and held a gun on her kidnapper. Dazed, she leaned against her husband as he pulled the gag from her mouth, then cut her free. "Rick, darling," she managed, her voice breaking with relief. Lifting his wife off the ground, he cradled her in his arms, then told their son, "Bring him outside, Rob, you can read him his rights before I forget he has any!"  
  
Suddenly, Rick saw the would-be killer move his hand toward his pocket, and called out "Look out!" Robbie fired his weapon, catching the crazed man in the shoulder. He tumbled to the cave floor, then rolling over, came up with the lighter. Rick hollered, "Son, run for it, he's going to set off the dynamite!"  
  
Hesitating only a second, Robbie ran toward them, then helped lead them out of the darkness into the early evening light. As they made it out of the cave, the three Simons heard an explosion from deep inside then felt the ground shake.  
  
Rick saw A.J. and Sheriff Gomez waiting at the edge of the excavation. Seeing the cloud of debris coming at their backs, the men helped Rick carry her up the slope, then gave a hand to their son.  
  
Just as they got to the top, the shockwave of the explosion flung all of them down on the ground. Once the debris settled, Rick looked down at Laurie, tucked safely in his arms.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's all right now, open your eyes." he told her. Blinking, she focused on his face, then whispered, "Darling, you've been hurt, you're bleeding." Putting a hand to his forehead, she wiped a trickle of blood off, then tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Darlin', don't cry, it's just a scratch," he said, alarmed at her distress. Sitting up, he lifted her off the dirt and she buried her face against his shoulder. "Rick, I almost got you and Robbie killed, ", she gasped. "Laurie, angel, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't know, darlin'. He fooled everyone!" "I know, when I didn't hear from Angelina, I was just going to reason with Martinez. When I saw the phony passport on his table, I got up to leave and that's when I realized something was wrong." she sniffed.  
  
"Darlin', I left a message on our message machine. I told you I was on my way home." Rick replied. "I never heard it, Rick, I called the office when I left Robin. That's when I decided to stop by and cancel lunch, I just wanted to talk to that man for a minute." Laurie explained, still distraught.  
  
He kissed Laurie, then stroking her face, said, "Darlin', you're safe, that's all that matters. Your grandmother was right, we should have kept in touch better." She calmed down, then returned his kisses, saying, "I promise to always listen to you, my love."  
  
Looking around, she asked, "Where's Robbie?"  
  
"Mom, I'm here, are you all right?" their son joined them, then produced a handkerchief and dabbed at the cut on his father's forehead. She reached up and hugged Robbie,"I'm ok, just very woozy,", she admitted, then the two men lifted Laurie up and carried her to a waiting patrol car.  
  
Ramona was there, an anxious expression on her face as she watched them approach. "Mrs. Simon, I'm so sorry", she cried, kissing her cheek. "Honey, it's going to all right, we're safe. I'm only sorry you've had to live with this nightmare." Laurie told her softly, embracing the upset girl. Ramona helped her inside the car, then went around to the front and rode shotgun as Rick slid in next his wife.  
  
"Head straight for the clinic, Robbie, Rudy and the Chief want to find out what Martinez drugged your mother with." he said. holding her in his arms. As they sped towards town, Rick felt his wife shivering in her thin dress. Concerned, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Thank you, darling, I'm so cold, I can hardly move." she said, leaning against him for support.  
  
As they pulled into the medical loading zone at the town's clinic, they saw Doc waiting with a wheelchair. As Rick went to help Laurie out, her legs buckled and he caught her before she hit the curb. Lifting her up in his arms, he bypassed the wheelchair and carried her straight into the hospital.  
  
"Take her in here, Rick," Rudy told him, directing him to the first treatment room. As he laid her down, Laurie looked up at Rick's frightened face, and grabbed his hand. "I love you, Rick, if anything happens..." she started to shake.  
  
"Shh, sweetheart, it's going to be ok, I love you too." he comforted her.  
  
Sitting next to his wife, he watched as their friend drew blood, then covered her with a blanket. "I'll run the test on this myself, Rick, I'll be right back." he assured them both, then practically ran out the door. Scarcely had he left when Robbie and Oscar came in, "Pop, I brought in that water Martinez gave Mom, what does Uncle Rudy think?" he asked, leaning over his mom and kissing her cheek.  
  
"He just went to run some tests, son, we'll know something in a few minutes." His father replied, giving a worried look to Oscar.  
  
Smiling weakly, Laurie looked at the three men, then said, "Rudy'll find out what that killer gave me, maybe this is what Grandmother Casey meant about listening to the elder?"  
  
Rick nodded, "You're right, Laurie. If what Rudy said is true, the Chief'll know what the antidote is."  
  
A few minutes later Rudy came back into the room, followed by Chief Joseph. "It's as we suspected, Rick, Martinez put some desert herbs called cholla in a glass of water for Laurie to drink. It's extremely poisonous, honey, how much did you drink?"  
  
"Only a couple of sips, it tasted nasty. When I put the glass down, I started to feel lightheaded. Then I heard Rick calling on my transmitter." she answered. Looking at the tribal elder, she asked, "Is there an antidote?"  
  
"Yes, Light, but it is very strong, it will make you feel sick before you feel better. "he warned, "I need to make sure you can take it."  
  
Glancing at Rick, she raised her hand to his cheek, then turned and told the Chief, "As long as I have all of you, I can handle anything."  
  
Moved, Rick kissed her hand, then sitting on the bed next to Laurie, held her in his arms as Rudy measured out the dark liquid the Chief had prepared. Drinking it down as fast as she could, Laurie made a face, "I thought that cough medicine Mom made me drink was bad, that's worse.  
  
Oscar, would you and Robbie wait outside for Robin and Mom, I don't want them to worry." she begged, starting to feel sick. "Sure, honey," her uncle kissed her cheek and putting an arm around Robbie, led him outside.  
  
Suddenly she gasped, and Rick felt heat coming from her skin, as if she was feverish. "Chief, it feels like I' m b.burning," she breathed." "The poison is in your blood, so the chano tea you drank is destroying the acids that are making you sick." the elder explained.  
  
Rick felt helpless as Laurie moaned, then tears ran down her cheeks. "Sweetheart, just hold on, you're going to be all right." he soothed her. "Tell me, how did you find out Martinez cut Robbie's brake line?"  
  
"He told me, practically bragged about it, Rick! I was trying to get away from him, and he said he could kill my son as easily as he was going to take care of me." she said, upset at the memory. Rick stroked her hair, calming Laurie.  
  
She managed a smile, then continued, "He was being so polite when I walked in, I thought he was regretting his behavior from last night. He offered me a cup of coffee, but I felt something was wrong, especially as he was kind of evasive about Angelina.  
  
He insisted I at least have a glass of water while he looked for her. When he left the room, that's when I saw his passport on the desk, I opened it and saw another man's picture with his name, that's when I started to get dizzy. You heard the rest, the last thing I remember before passing out was him telling me he'd make sure Robbie would never marry Ramona."  
  
"It's ok, sweetheart, he's gone, he'll never hurt anyone again." Rick promised, wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. Sighing, she opened her eyes, then said, "Rick, the burning stopped, maybe the tea worked!"  
  
Rudy came forward and felt her skin, then took her blood pressure. "Laurie, how do you feel, any pain or dizziness?" he questioned.  
  
"No, kind of sticky, but, I feel, better. Oh, Rudy, it worked, thank you!" she put her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"You're welcome, honey, now I'll have to make the Chief an honorary doctor, he saved the day!" Rudy grinned, then went to tell the others. Rick looked at his wife, tears in his eyes from relief. "Oh, my love, it's all right." she told him, embracing him and holding him for dear life.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't scare me like that, please. I can't face losing you!" he said, kissing her face. "I won't, I promise, my love. Just never let me go!" she said, kissing him back, then snuggling against his chest.  
  
After an hour, Rudy and Doc redid her tests, then told Rick and Laurie the poison had been neutralized and she could go home.  
  
"Under one condition, missy," Rudy added, sternly fixing her with a look. "You stay in bed for the next day, no chores, no horses, understand?"  
  
"I'll make sure she stays put, Rudy," the older Simon assured him, gazing at his wife. She put her tongue out at him, then smiled at the two friends. "All right, guys, I'll be good, but can I at least have a bath?" she pleaded.  
  
The doctors burst into laughter. "Yes, Light, I think a quick dip won't hurt you, it might ease any soreness." Doc Walker replied, shaking his head at her request.  
  
As they got ready to leave for home, Rudy went to tell Oscar and Robbie and A.J., the good news, then greeted Cecilia and Robin and Ramona.  
  
"Thank God she's all right, Rudy. Is Laurie going to have any side effects." Cecilia worried. "No, honey, she's going to have to stay in bed for a day or so, and no heavy chores or activities for a week at least. Maybe you can help Rick with her, God knows she'll listen to you!"  
  
Cecilia grinned, "She knows better then to try anything with me, Rudy, don't worry, I'll make sure she takes it easy."  
  
Just then Rick wheeled his wife out of the treatment room, and seeing all their family And friends, found himself choking up with gratitude over Laurie's recovery.  
  
After embracing and hugging her family, Rick carried his wife to the truck, as everyone else got into their cars. Laurie insisted that Ramona go home to her mother, then come to their place for breakfast. "We can't hog you for ourselves, honey, but at least Robbie can see you in the morning." she explained. The girl put her arms around both Rick and Laurie. "Thank you for saving us from that man, I feel weird saying that, but I hardly ever saw him and he, well he was never family to me!"  
  
Robbie leaned over and kissed her, then looking at his parents, promised, "She'll be there, even if I have to pick her up and carry her home!"  
  
"All right, son, now get your sister and I'll see you guys at the house!", Rick laughed. Sliding in next to Laurie, he belted her in, then saw with dismay she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Darlin', what wrong, does something hurt?" he asked. She gazed at him, then whispered, "He would have left me to die in the desert if it hadn't been for you, I never want to leave you, ever!"  
  
"Oh, Laurie, my angel, I won't let you go, don't cry, please," he kissed her, upset at the thought of what could have happened. Holding her for a moment, he saw her smile up at him. "No more tears, my love. Let's go home." she said, kissing his ear. "All right, just don't tickle me like that, otherwise it'll take us all night for me to drive us home!" he teased  
  
As they drove off, Laurie snuggled against him, saying, "Promises, promises!" 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"You're what?" A.J. stared as his wife, holding Ricky, smiled up at him.  
  
"Rudy confirmed it with Dr. Lindstrom, this little guy's going to have a brother or sister next winter. So, A.J., what do you think?" Linda asked.  
  
"I, I, oh, darling!" he finally sputtered, gathering her and his son in his arms, just as Rick came out to the patio with a bowl of punch.  
  
Setting the beverage down, he started to beat a hasty retreat back inside, but his little brother already had spotted him.  
  
"Rick, come here, Lin's, uh, just come here!" he called, grinning ear to ear. His big brother approached, then seeing the smiles on both parents, burst into laughter. "Linda, I don't even have to guess, he's speechless! Honey, I'm so happy for you, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, Rick, I'm fine. Dr. Lindstrom says I'm two months along. Ricky's going to have a playmate in January or February. Where's Laurie, I have to tell her!" she asked him.  
  
"She's with Ramona, finishing up the favors. Let me get her for you. you just sit down and have some punch with the father-to-be!" he winked.  
  
Going back to the house, Rick saw his wife placing the last of the party favors in the basket Ramona was holding.  
  
Seeing Laurie so happy, his heart did it's usual flip when he looked at her. After only two weeks, Rudy had pronounced her well enough to go riding and do chores again. She immediately wanted to throw an engagement party for Robbie and Ramona, and Rick couldn't say no.  
  
"Are you sure, Pop, that Mom's well enough to take this on?" Robbie had asked. "Yes, besides, you try telling your mother she can't do this for you two!" he'd replied, laughing.  
  
Entering the room, he said, "Honey, can I borrow Laurie for a moment?" "Sure, Mr. Simon, I mean, Dad, I'll just take these to the patio.", she smiled, then planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Ramona," he beamed, then as she went outside, went and picked Laurie up, kissing her. "Darling, you can borrow me anytime!" she gasped, breathless, as he set her down.  
  
"Well, actually, Linda wanted me to find you, she and A.J. have some news." he snickered. Glancing at his Cheshire cat expression, she shook her head, "You're incorrigible, you are!" then vanished out the kitchen door.  
  
After all of the couple's friends had departed, Rick went to take the last of the balloons down from the fence. As he went out the front door he saw a strange car parked up the road. Suddenly he heard Laurie call to him, frightened.  
  
Running back inside, he saw Linda rushing in to meet him. "Rick, Laurie just went into the barn, she got a funny feeling and told me to find you. Something's wrong with Robbie and Robin, and I can't find A.J.!"  
  
"Call Oscar and Rudy, then stay here, honey. I'll find A.J.!", he told her.  
  
Skirting the back of the barn, he heard angry voices, then Laurie's voice. Opening the back door a crack, he saw his brother, son and daughter trapped in one of the stalls, with a strange woman's back to him. To the side, he was surprised to find Laurie, white as a sheet, leveling a shotgun at the woman.  
  
"Grace, I said to close that lighter and drop it, or I'll drop you!" she ordered. Startled, he recognized the girl who was Robbie's friend, then realized this was the danger they hadn't seen. "I don't think so, Mrs. Simon, you haven't the strength to fire at me. Get in there with the others or everyone dies!", Grace yelled angrily.  
  
Catching Laurie's eye, she nodded and he stepped forward. Pinning the crazed girl's arms to her sides, he took the open lighter from her hand, then Robbie alerted him to the gun in her waistband.  
  
Instantly Laurie lowered the rifle, then managed to walk to the stall and unlock the door, releasing her children and A.J.  
  
"Mom, thank God you came, "Robin cried as Robbie embraced her. Rick heard Oscar call their names and enter the barn. "Here, take this lunatic and secure her for Rob, Oscar. I think we'll find this is the reason Laurie and I missed each other's messages last month. A.J., you ok?" he saw a cut on his brother's cheek. "Yeah, I almost got her gun from her, then she hit me and threatened to hurt Robin." Robbie hugged his uncle, then put an arm around his father. "How did you know we were here, Pop,"  
  
He smiled at Laurie, "Your mom called me, Robbie, when she calls, I obey!" Seeing the color returning to her face, he sent his son and daughter to be with Ramona then took his wife in his arms.  
  
"Darlin' you were so brave, you did the right thing holding her at bay until I came." he caressed her face, then heard her take a ragged breath. "Rick, I thought I was going to faint, dear God, she was going to kill Robbie because he was going to marry someone else. If you hadn't come," Holding her tight, he told her "Like I told our son,  
  
sweetheart, when you call, I will always be there." he reminded her with a kiss.  
  
A smile lit her face, "I know, you are my strength, Rick darling, I can face anything with you by me. Now, let's finish celebrating two more members of our family!"  
  
Arm in arm, the two Simons left the barn, not noticing the figure of Casey Adams in the corner. She watched them go, then smiled, All was well with her family, she thought, following them out to the patio.  
  
One person noticed the spirit, then watched her disappear. Heaving a sigh of relief, Oscar Goldman figured there was time enough to tell his niece of the appearance of her grandmother.  
  
"Come on Oscar, we've got another Simon to toast!" Rick called to him, then Laurie turned and held out her hand.  
  
"Coming, Laurie!" he said, following his family into the house. 


End file.
